


Destruction Makes The World Burn Brighter (art)

by capnkirks



Series: Destruction Makes the World Burn Brighter [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, It'll probably indefinitely be listed as WIP since I'll probably keep adding stuff to it, Just a little dumping ground for the edits/art I make for my fic, Other, So the character/relationship tags will likely be edited as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnkirks/pseuds/capnkirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dumping ground for the art or edits I make for my main fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction Makes The World Burn Brighter (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first started writing this fic, I envisioned Natalie Dormer as our hapless hero. That really hasn't changed much, even though I'm sure at this point it's been done a bajillion times over already but ya know what? idc.
> 
> This isn't to say that I don't like other peoples' fancasts for Harley, or that I don't like Margot Robbie being cast as her in Suicide Squad (I'm actually pretty stoked about her, not gonna lie). Just that for my lil story here, Natalie's the way I was leanin'. ♥
> 
> All graphics, btw, are my own; some of them were painstaking to make, so please don't just repost them elsewhere without my permission, or without credit. The only time I'll use another person's graphics is if they're gifted to me by another user, and they give me permission to do so.
> 
> Also, just like my latest chapter in the main story: I made this sucker ages ago. I really need to stop making/writing things and being like HMMMM IDK!!!!! and just. idk. POST THEM. sighs @ me for days. Anyway! Enjoy, all ♥


End file.
